


Syncretism

by TittyDelRey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Neferpitou being a better mother to Gon than anybody else coming through, Rarepair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sightly more wholesome then you think, Slow Burn, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyDelRey/pseuds/TittyDelRey
Summary: It left him terrified.The thick monstrous hands that constantly teased his young virgin body were the ones of the The King.The merciless sovereign that they were suppose to kill, the enemy that he was supposed to despise, was taking him to bed every night. But it wasn’t just the act itself that terrified Gon. It was himself that he was so scared about, because their shouldn’t be a bone in his body that would want this monster so much.And yet, Gon still kissed it like it was the only one he loved, he came for it in total ecstasy like he was the only one that was suppose to touch and he cuddled it like he genuinely did care.Gon figured it was all because of the lack of consciousness he had after each session of torture that gave him these feelings but maybe- just maybe -there was something there.





	Syncretism

**Author's Note:**

> Lol watch me delete this
> 
> (Pitou's pronouns in this are She/Her or They/them and I'm not just saying that because I got them mixed up)

Gon had a dream that night.

Curled up against the hard chest of the king, inhaling the soft musk of sex and blood staining the sheets, he always found himself awake. Trying to bare the numbing pain in between his legs and the empty void in his heart, sleeping would be the last thing he would do but yet he somehow dozed off that night.

The soundless haven that used to be his safe space gave him hope, the beautiful blessing that he will one day escape this place made him happy and although he always woke up the same place he loathed to be in, his resolve never changed, even through the endless pounding in his backside he still prayed to escape.

Well all until this night, of course.

Gon woke up in a wave of blood curdling screams and no sooner had they begun a royal guard bashed itself into his room. 

Nails drawn and senses grown into an insane amount, they prepared to be face to face to an intruder. But they found nothing, they only found the hysteric boy sobbing his life out into the satin sheets.

Neferpitou sighed as they pulled back their defenses, “Is anything wrong, Gon?”

They hoped for an answer but the only response they'd gotten was a small hitch in already uneven breathing and a quickened heartbeat; Neferpitou tilted their head in confusion.

‘Was the little human scared of them?’ She thought. But it wasn’t new that he was afraid of all of the royal guards as a whole and wouldn’t he had adapted to them by now?

Neferpitou whined at that thought and took a step towards the fragile child. “The king doesn’t like your screaming, he would like for you to stop now please.”

It was unknown to her why the boy was sobbing so strongly with such a heavy amount of the King's love decorating his body. He was supposed to be smiling or at least grateful about it, for anyone would feel graced to be the King’s plaything.

And yet, he wasn't.

Maybe, something was wrong after all.

"Shhh" Neferpitou cooed as they took more steps forward until they were at Gon's side, they wrapped their arms around him hoping to give him the right amount of comfort for his unknown condition. "It's going to be ok, what's wrong?'

"I'm sorry," Gon buried his face into the curve of her neck, "It was just a bad dream, I didn't mean to bother him" 

So a nightmare?

"Meow?"

"Ah," Gon took in a breath of air as he wiped the salty tears from his eyes; his plump lips pursed and trembled with fear but he couldn't fake just how comfortable he was in her arms.

Those types of hugs reminded him of Mito; one of those tight warm hugs that you get from being in the arms of a mother or someone that really did love you and Gon had neither of those until now.

It was nice.

Neferpitou rubbed her head on the soft flesh of his cheek and purred. “Are you fine to tell me meow?

"It was about one of my friends, but it's nothing really."

Her tail perked, interest beginning to glow in her golden round irises as she pulled back away from him, hands still wrapped around his waist. "Which one?"

"Kite."

"Oooooooh, the handsome one right"

"Yeah" Gon made a small laugh under his breath and let out a sigh of relief, he was glad Kite was still alive and yet, he still didn't know how long for.

Because what if they suddenly see it as a benefit of the King to kill his friends and do it on their own accord?

It was true that his constant acts of sexual activity with the King would be stumping the development on the Chimera Ant side of things but that wouldn’t stop the urges of royal guards at all, because one sudden whim from any them and everything would be done for.

Fuck.

But a soft call from the King broke their moment and that was the cue for them to let go.

Neferpitou unwrapped her arms around him and smiled their best as Gon lied back down in his satin sheets. 

He yawned.

"I'll tell the King about your condition, ok?"

The overbearing and faint softness of the bedding blocked out any efforts of hearing her but he still nodded. Sleep was beginning to threaten him as he felt Neferpitou's presence move away from him; but another sentence left his lips before she did.

"Thank you, Neferpitou.”

Her ears perked up and she swiftly turned back around. 

Neferpitou smiled, “It’s my pleasure, Master Gon” and she left

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i'm going with this but I been thinking about Gon getting his life ruined and still smiling so...
> 
> But if you liked it please leave a Kudos or something if you want.
> 
> Thank You.


End file.
